1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting a read start position of a document to be read. The present invention can be advantageously utilized for a facsimile apparatus, a copy machine, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile and copy machines are widely used in various fields. In almost all of these devices, the document is automatically transported from an insertion portion of the device and is read by an optical read means mounted therein. In general, the optical read means is constituted by some basic structural elements, i.e., a light source for irradiating the document, a reflection mirror for receiving a reflected light from the document, a collection lens for collecting the reflected light, and a CCD (charge coupled device) for converting the reflected light to an electrical signal. There are, however, some mechanical installation errors caused by precision of the manufacturing process when mounting these elements that constitute the optical read means. These installation errors results in read position errors when scanning a document. Accordingly, it is necessary to precisely adjust the installation position so as not to cause mechanical installation errors.